


Hot for Teacher

by SoloSoso (MantisandtheMoonDragon)



Series: Commit To The Bit [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Good!Pennywise, Human/Monster Romance, I debated on if I should post this here, I've never posted smut and put it out there, Language of the Dead, Monster Crush AU, Smut, Teacher Kink, Teratophilia, but fvck it, monster kink, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisandtheMoonDragon/pseuds/SoloSoso
Summary: Um... Good!Pennywise has a teacher kink.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up based on an AU where Pennywise develops a crush on a human woman who happens to be Georgie's substitute teacher. The entire backstory can be found in a different ficset called Georgie & The Clown. I sure as hell am not gonna post this kind of material in that innocent/platonic set of one shots, but I also have never gotten feedback on smut.

Barbara put her head in her hands and tried to quell the giggles that shook her frame. The heat from her flushed cheeks was almost as unbearable.

It was as if every time she looked over from her desk and out into the classroom, God had it out for her. For here she was, trying to act calm and like she was capable of taking this seriously while her clown stared from his seat at one of the school’s desks. She’d been adamant that catering to his ideas not include going into her territory - her classroom that was meant for 2nd graders. Therefore, they’d moved their bedroom charades into Derry High School. It was still highly illegal and they were technically breaking in even without a mess of shattered glass or security footage of them in the building.

Yet, Barbara rationalized that if she was comfortable enough to sleep with an alien from outer space, then she might as well be comfortable with breaking into a school.

“Mr. Gray?” Her voice came in tremors. Those piercing blue eyes were biting into her visage long before she’d spoken up. “Are you doing your work like I asked?”

“Mmm-Msssss. Barbara!” He rumbled back. The woman in front of him could see him trying to compute from just the look of his askew eyes.

“It doesn’t look like it, mister.” Barbara’s tone evened out gradually, and she managed to take one of those old wood rulers and lightly tap it against her open palm. His pupils bounced in time with her rhythm.

“But I am! I promise, Ms.!” He practically yelped. “I mean - I’m not fooling around! I’m working”

Barbara’s eyebrow rose. “Fooling around? I never said you were fooling around.”

The woman stood up and walked around her desk slowly. She was completely unsure of how to approach the clown, for every time she saw Pennywise, Barbara was wracked by hiccupy laughter. Her clown was far too large for even the high school desks, towering above the surface with his knees bent sticking out from underneath like spider legs. 

Barbara put her best effort into sauntering toward him, desperately attempting to take this seriously although it was hopeless. When she stood, bent over “his” desk with her chest pushed out obscenely, she saw Pennywise’s whole figure jittering in the seat. If she weren’t absolutely clueless over his natural physiology, Barbara might’ve wondered if he were having a seizure. 

“Should I be worried, Robert Gray?” She asked breathily. Barb’s voice was naturally soft, but she was trying her damnedest to make over-exaggerate her talk like Marilyn Monroe. 

Did Pennywise know who that was? A better question, was Marilyn Monroe still considered sexy? 

Barbara leaned forward until she was nose to nose with him, and she felt her heat and flutter inside her belly as a deep, keening whine sounded from out of Penny’s throat. His lips smacked together as he fought the urge to drool and fumbled for new words. 

“NO, nO. I’mmm a gOoD bOY.” He sighed against her as Barbara’s fingers walked up his shaking arm and toyed with the ruffles on his suit. 

Barbara’s head tipped to one side, lips ghosting over his. Red hot blood coursed beneath her skin, and in the dizzying aftermath Barb wanted nothing more than to give up this half-assed roleplay and kiss the daylights out of the creature.  

“Hmm… Prove it.” 

 

* * *

 

 

   Barbara’s words were about as effective as a gunshot. For right away, Pennywise was standing up, the little desk he’d sat in scraping against the floor before following him. It wrapped around his torso, and Barbara was staggering back, laughing at how silly it was that _that_ had actually happened. 

 She was primed to fall, if Pennywise hadn’t already anticipated it, had he not caught her with one spindly arm and brought her forward to press their mouths together fervently. Barbara instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down to her level while the desk finally dropped. 

She brought him close, daring him to open his mouth and let her run her tongue over his teeth. Heated breath mingled with hers, and Barbara internally cheered before his lips disappeared. Pennywise pulled back, huffing and puffing and concerned. 

 “Oh! Oh, no! The game!” Pennywise rasped, still only an inch away from her face. His heavy breath fanned her lashes. “I’m rUInIng it!” 

 Barbara was unmoved. “I don’t care, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care, Penny.” 

She’d returned to calling him by his chosen name, right before successfully pulling him into her again. Barb held fast, crushing against his lips until she’d was tangled with his tongue and teeth again. Pennywise was still prodding at her, but Barbara ignored it. She lathered her tongue against the roof of his mouth, amid all the pointy teeth in her way, and Pennywise’s muffled laughter made her toes curl. 

 “But!” He’d pulled himself off her, and stared at her in earnest. “But I wanna show you, Ms. Barbara. I wanna show Ms. Barbara that I aMMm a good boy.”

 One of his claws, no longer contained by the gloves he’d materialized, glided down her side. Pennywise squeezed her hip, prickling her skin through her dress, and Barbara couldn’t turn away from those yellowing eyes if she wanted to. 

 “I really want to.” He said lowly. 

       It took Barbara a few moments to breathe in and out. “Okay. Okay, show me then, Mr. Gray.” 

 He leered with a mouth full of razors, sliding out from the confines of the desk to her side. The butterflies in Barb’s stomach multiplied until she was laughing nervously, being taken by the hand as Pennywise led her to the front of the classroom. 

 “Lay down now, my sweet.” He told her, letting go of her hand after guiding her there like a ringleader with a lovely volunteer. “And I’ll do the rest.” 

 Barbara laughed silently, body shaking as she lay on the ground. The floor of the classroom was cold and solid as if made of stone, and she quivered against the tiles while not-so-subtly pulling at her clothes. Barbara didn’t wait to be asked before hiking up her dress, exposing her body without a care. 

They were alone, but Barb also knew that Pennywise didn’t care for anything she wore, not when he was so excited that he could easily rip all of it off. Barb couldn’t have waited. Pennywise was already bursting at the seams, grinning madly. 

He got down on all fours beside her and was prowling the minute she was down. Blood roared in Barbara’s ears while she watched, taking in every detail of the clown’s appearance. His eyes were purely yellow and tinging orange as they bore into her. He played the predator so well that Barbara was convinced in a second that the roleplay _had_ been forfeited. 

Even as Pennywise pulled up and spread her legs apart without any exertion. She was scooted forward, until her bottom met the top of the clown’s thighs. And Barbara stared at Pennywise as he descended toward her groin. 

 The alien didn’t reach her apex before littering her inner thighs with love bits, dragging his teeth over her soft vellum and letting his lips skirt around in circles as he came closer to his goal. She groaned softly as his tongue trailed down her thigh and came to rest at the barrier of her underwear. 

Pennywise didn’t tear into her undergarment at first, but slathered it with his tongue until it was less a layer of cloth and more nuisance. Barbara’s forehead creased, eyes crinkling as stroked her through her panties. She was fit to bang her head back against the floor but refrained when he finally (FINALLY FINALLY) ripped apart her bottoms with his teeth.

         She’d had few partners in the past, and only one that came to mind who’d willingly gone down on her. Barbara’s mood had dampened then, when in the moment she knew that that man had only done the bare minimum to keep her from complaining. _This_ , though… this was nothing like that. 

 She heard Pennywise as though he were part of her own body. He snuffled, groaned, and whined like an animal feasting on fresh kill, all while digging his toes and his knees into the floor below them to get closer, go deeper. His claws were pinching the skin of her thighs as he held them, pushing her legs up and around to get the best angle possible. It didn’t take long for Barbara to be driven insane. 

 She buckled then bent forward, willing herself up with the little upper body strength she had. When Barbara curled in on herself, she looked down at the fleecy redhead between her legs and wrapped her arms around his bulbous head. Barb tried to stroke her hands through his hair calmly as she was rocked up and down and sideways and slantways with him beneath her. 

 “ _Pennywise_.” She said his chosen name, his real name, hoarsely. “I-I be- _lieve_ you. You’re being such a good boy -!”

 Her voice cracked as she felt something slither inside her. Clearly, it was the alien’s abnormally long tongue, starting to writhe into her center and curl up against every wall it could find. Barbara’s mouth dropped opened in a wordless gasp as Pennywise’s tongue rose and rubbed her vulva. 

 She couldn’t handle the friction for more than a few seconds before she was falling back to the hard floor, a strangled scream ripped from her throat. Barbara nearly hit her head had the clown’s enormous hand not been lying in wait to catch her. He cupped the back of her head, cartoonishly long arm in her peripheral while continuing to guzzle her up. 

 Barbara soon fell limp his grasp, body beginning to spasm while Penny feasted. She could barely breath, throat so tight that it felt like her lungs were closing off and her heart was trying to burst from her ribcage. The sparks that made her legs shake and her hips jerk were becoming too powerful, too powerful to endure almost. Nonetheless, she hissed as Pennywise freed a hand to reach up, groping one of her breasts while his lips smacked at her core, tongue pumping in and out. 

Her insides fluttered and rippled before she came, gripping the clown’s wrist as his hand remained steadfast upon her chest. 

* * *

  _“_ Barbie?” 

 She woke as if from a deep sleep, sweeping her head to the side to see Pennywise gazing up, green eyes rife with fear. Barbara’s heart was suddenly wrenched, although she had no idea as to why he looked so scared, still nestled between her thighs. 

 Barbara sighed languidly, cooing. “Come up here, baby.” 

 It was adorable in a way, how her clown hesitated briefly, shying away as though thinking of hiding behind her legs. Inevitably, his eyes softened and he was crawling up the length of Barbara’s body, what little length there was. Pennywise could’ve stretched out fully and he would’ve been twice her size. 

She embraced him without a word, and let him burrow himself in her hair and breathe in her scent until he was tickling her salted skin. Barb imitated his gestures, nudging his jaw and cheek with her nose, but soon enough she was whispering into his ear. “How about the main event?”

 Pennywise shuddered in her grasp, and a new set of sparks flourished in her lower belly. Barb was still, keeping a hand on him while he began to crawl down once more. She could already see the clash of deep purple against his silver costume from way down low; a large, outlandish appendage, self-lubricating in wait for her. Unlike the first time, the sight of Pennywise, unable to keep himself sheathed while only eating her out, made her ache. 

 Pennywise continued to look down and remain sure that he wasn’t going to harm her. It was ridiculous in Barbara’s view, for this was definitely not the first time they’d ever tried penetrative sex. He wasn’t (usually) too much for her to handle. 

 The woman rolled her eyes, pulling back stray locks of black hair from her sweaty cheeks before once again wrapping her arms around the clown’s skull. Barbara leaned up just enough to kiss the top of his head and regain his attention. She smiled kindly as she met his green eyes. 

 “Come on.” She encouraged, body wriggling lightly beneath him. “You’re doing so well, Mr. Gray. Don’t be afraid, now.” 

 She was teasing, but Barbara moved to kiss him again. She did so gently and sweetly, moving her lips over his, bright red and glistening, patiently - to make him feel more at ease. His cock was like another entity apart from him, moving and shifting seemingly of its own accord. The burn and stretch of being entered was as identical to what it felt like with a human man as it was with Pennywise. The only difference was that early notation - of being full of a writhing tendril like his tongue, thrusting, rotating, and viscous but thicker. 

 He wasn’t hurting when it came to girth, that was for sure. Barbara was acutely aware of individual bumps, ridges and flexible spines brushing up against every inch of her. Reflexively, her walls locked onto him, bringing him in deeper and Barbara jumped as she heard something breaking nearby. 

 She was confused and searching for the source of the sound before laying eyes on Pennywise’s feet. She could see them planted on the floor, the familiar clown shoes torn up at the toes as black talons stabbed through the solid ground. The sight of the claws wasn’t quite as off-putting to Barb as the unnatural realignment of Pennywise’s skeleton, however. 

His legs were no longer human, twisted into what resembled hind-limbs on a quadruped without her realizing it. He done it just to steady himself, heeling to the ground so that his hips could snap forward with ease. 

“ **Oh!** ” Barbara squealed, just as he reared back and impaled her fully. The teacher scrambled to hold onto her clown tightly, fisting his frilly satin suit with both hands as he started up a furious pace. 

It wasn’t her fault that she’d been surprised, not when Pennywise’s lower body could be working furiously while his upper body was nigh still and clamped onto her in a vice. His face lay in the hollow of her neck, eyes rolled back in their sockets while he clung to her fiercely. 

 

 “Mmm…” He struggled to say something worthwhile. “B-b-Barbara… Ą̶̰̼̯̺̹̞̥̰̟͓̲̭̏̂̾́̾̌͒͊͜͜Ḧ̴͙͈̮̻̖́̈́̋̈̅́͑̊.̸̻͔͗̈́ ͊̆̀͘.” 

 

 They were coiled together in a tight ball on the floor, the only thing gluing them together being the unceasing control Pennywise had over her frame. He had the much smaller woman caged, one arm ensnared from round her back and the other still clutching her head. 

 Barbara might’ve been self-conscious of her loud cries and moans had her partner not been growing far louder with every punishing thrust. Pennywise was reaching the pinnacle of speed, too far gone after all the excitement had riled him up.

 

 “m̸̧̫̞͓̪͓̪̹̪̺͖͖̠̏́̍̇͒̋͛͌͘ȉ̷̪̖̟͙̳̠͎͙̘̲̳̤͆͆͗̒̿̓͋͘͠͝͝n̶̢̛̛̯͚͕͚̬̳̑͗̊̄̓̌͐̚̕… m̴̢̧̺̺̱͉̩̞͈͔̥̝͈̬̀̀͐̈́͗̎͑́̾̓́̚͝͝į̵̖̣͖̥̲̬̗̤̳̗̠͔̲̾̒͗̆͝n̷̨̟̭̮̤̰̹̘͈͎̈́͊̇̿͗͌͝͝ͅ ̷̨̧̨̛̥̥̭̗̫͈̺͚̻̤͇͂͛̿̀̔̊̅͆̀͋̎e̷̙̫̒̈́͋̿̍̌́́̈́͂̌͂̾͘͠ň̷̡̧̛̛̻͈̪̥̙̹̪͔̝̻͌̉̒̒̾̓̔̈̔͒̕̚ ̵̳̩͎͈̘̟̯̺̻̈́͐̎̀̚t̸͉́̏́̿̄̎̿̒͆̏̈̉̾͘͠o̸̢͉͚̫̟̜̹̘͖̤͚̿̔̀̿̍̑̏̈̔̉̍̍̽̚̕w̵̳͉̣͔̫̱̾̈́̔͌̌̃̈͆̈́́͗̈́̕!” He groaned shrill voice losing intonation.

 

“Oh my god.” She sobbed, bucking furiously to meet him. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh… my… guh… ah…!”

 

 “Ą̶̰̼̯̺̹̞̥̰̟͓̲̭̏̂̾́̾̌͒͊͜͜Ḧ̴͙͈̮̻̖́̈́̋̈̅́͑̊.̸̻͔͗̈́͊̆̀͘.̴̮̯̣̻̳͔͓̞̐̿̈́͋͊͊͘͝.̷̬̘̃̆͛͐̓̿̑̆̍̅̓̄̽͝ ̴̡̩̤͓͇͇̬͕̭̄̆́̃̀̿̎̀̌̕A̶̢̢̛̳͚̲̹̥̿̿̽̈́̽͛̈́̓̐́̕͝H̵͇͗̈́͆̔̀͗̈̚͠͝͠ ̶̭͎͇͍̜͎̟̞͉͉̙͉̇̑̀̒̈́͊͜T̷̼͉̹̺̟̱̪͉̰̥̐̎̑̈́̆Ȩ̸̣̙̭̮͙̘̯̝̮̗̘͎̳̎͌̈́͐̇͒͂̂̇͂ͅǸ̶̡͖̤̳̻͍̥͉̎́͑̊̊̎́͛̕͘ ̴̻͈̮̲̟͔̬̂̿̂́͊̀̉́̿̄̅̒̃͘͠ - !” He wheezed, fissuring the skin near her collar bone with his teeth.

 

Her words were lost behind Pennywise snarling against her skin, the sound distorted and messy mixed with the saliva thick over and below his tongue. Her words were lost, incomprehensible as the furious rattle from the alien, pushing and pulling and deeper, threw her farther down the rabbit hole. She could feel everything as she was being urged into the floor like pages of a book molding a flower, until she wasn’t. Barbara could barely blink when her climax jolted straight from her belly up her spine and singed the back of her skull. She arced upward, body struck and stiffening at the sensation of a lightning rod beneath her flesh. 

 Then, she was floating. The physical plane became a slosh of colors, warm and beguiling and Barbara was absolutely, blissfully numb for an untold number of minutes. Her vision departed, as did the scrape of Pennywise’s talons and the rough rub of his suit against her skin. 

 When she came down, Barb found the florescent lights above her blocked out like clouds covering the sun. 

Pennywise had risen, pushing up against his arms still rung around her. Barbara was still full, but her clown could only pump into her erratically, his eyes slowly drifting apart as he edged into oblivion. Barbara stared, hand over her mouth and eyes wide with awe while Pennywise shook. Rows of oddly-shaped teeth, sharp as blades, grew from between his lips like tusks. 

His mouth lolled, drool pouring from the corners of his mouth and puddling on her torso as he vibrated against her. His shallow thrusts had ended with a powerful lunge, until he was as deep inside of her as she could take. The woman watched and began breathing hard once again. 

The aftershock of her previous orgasm starting up, until heat was pent up within her pelvis and releasing like a tidal wave. It was slow and lazy and delicious, spreading tingles throughout her body to every pleasurable nerve she had. 

* * *

She was laughing again, and Pennywise could feel it with his ear so near to her heart. He’d been enjoying the chance to lay atop of Barbara and have her delicate fingers card through his messy hair. A rumble had built from his diaphragm, voicing contentment to replace the fury of his vocalizations from before. It wasn’t an unusual reaction, though Pennywise was curious, as if he weren’t rumbling in the afterglow then it was usually him who giggled intensely.

 “What’s funny?” He asked, sounding like himself again. 

He looked up, seeing her grin even at the low angle beneath her chin, and watched her shake her head idly. “Nothing.” 

 The bells of Pennywise’s costume jingled as he moved against her. “No, tell me! Tell me! What is IT?” 

 “No.” She replied, smug. 

 Pennywise pouted instantly, brow flattening into a straight line as he stuck his tongue out like a petulant child. “No FaIR!” 

 An idea sprung but a moment after, and the alien easily lengthened his tongue to tap one of Barb’s breasts. She gasped shortly, until he had wrapped his tongue around her and kneaded her breast as well as if his tongue were a third hand. 

 The act was stirring, but looking down Barbara couldn’t help but laugh harder. “You look like a gecko! Stop it.” 

 Barb lightly pushed him away, still caressing near his temple and ear. He obeyed her, but continued to nuzzle her chest, nosing beneath her jaw and running his tongue against her throat. The woman accepted his affections with ease, relaxing where she’d once been repulsed by the very thought of being touched by this creature. Now, Barbara didn’t think she could live without this. 

 “Mmmm, I was just thinking… You get an A for effort, Bobby Gray.” She tittered, hiding her face in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> U/////////U


End file.
